mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Dad
Grand Dad is a character from the NES bootleg game 7 GRAND DAD, with the appearance of a miscolored Mario with a 王, a common Chinese surname, instead of an M on his cap. The game is a hacked version of the game The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy, with the title screen edited and Fred Flintstone's head being replaced with Mario's. Grand Dad's sprite is a recolored variation of Fortran, a character from Dian Shi Ma Li, another NES bootleg game. Grand Dad became an internet meme when Joel, a member of the video game streaming website Vinesauce, played 7 GRAND DAD while streaming NES bootlegs. His reaction to the bootleg became a recurring joke in the Vinesauce community. The Flintstones' theme is frequently used in 's "High Quality Video Game Rips" as a reference to the meme. In M.U.G.E.N, Grand Dad has been made on three occasions; once by Pizzasause, once by ThatGuySebi & OliverTEENAGER13 and once by Ninjakick. TheBrainJemin made two edits of arcadboy's Fortran, making the character resemble Grand Dad. Pizzasause's version This version uses Kung Fu Man as a base and uses the sprites of the playable character from 7 GRAND DAD, rather than the ones from the title screen of the game, though he does use the sprite from the game's title screen in one of his Hypers and his intro. It'll be difficult to have a grand old time with a moveset this limited, featuring only 11 attacks in total with duplicates across all three statetypes. TheBrainJemin's first version TheBrainJemin edited arcadboy's Fortran, making his palette resemble Grand Dad and adding sound effects from 7 GRAND DAD and a voice clip from Vinesauce Joel; the changes are entirely cosmetic and no changes were made to the character's gameplay, however. TheBrainJemin's second version TheBrainJemin released a second edit of arcadboy's Fortran, adding the Fred icon from the title screen of 7 GRAND DAD to the sprites and adding more voice clips from Vinesauce Joel on top of the changes made in her first edit of Fortran, but the gameplay still remains unchanged. This might be a spriteswap of N64Mario and TMasta's Pocket Mario, but he does have his hitboxes altered and comes with Vinesauce Joel voice clips. Do not expect any other significant gameplay changes apart from that though. The version of Grand Dad with the grandest moveset and the version that plays the closest to a regular fighting game character at the time, this version uses custom sprites and has relatively simple gameplay, using five buttons. His sloppy comboability and mediocre damage output put him at a disadvantage, however, and some of his moves are misattributed as Normals in spite of being stated to be Specials or Hypers. See also *Fortran - A character from the NES bootleg game Dian Shi Ma Li that Grand Dad uses as a base *Mario - The character that Grand Dad was ripping off Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bootleg Characters Category:Males Category:Internet Memes Category:90's Characters